Bleach: Cleave the Sky
by VINcredable
Summary: If Naruto's life was complicated, his death is even more so. After his death, naruto's new life in Soul Society is disrupted by three traitors and the one he loves is hurt. Now one-hundred years later, it's payback time. NarutoxHiyori. slight xover W/Final Fantasy VII


**Bleach: Cleave the Sky**

Chapter One: Life After Death

Naruto's life had always been complicated, from the very moment of his birth when a demon was sealed into him, to his death when he went down defeating the greatest enemy on the ninja world. Madara Uchiha.

But however complicated his life was, he never imagined his afterlife would be even more so. The first thing he witnessed as a spirit was the Kyuubi being dragged into hell through a pair of large doors. Naruto just stood and waved bye to him with a grin on his face.

For the first few weeks Naruto trained to use his new body, at first he couldn't even stand up and his Chakra had been replaced by something else. An energy similar enough to Chakra that he quickly learned to use it, but different enough that most of his Jutsu didn't work anymore.

Not long after he died, he was confronted by a woman dressed in black who introduced herself as a Shinigami, a Death God, a Soul Reaper and a bunch of other corny names. She told him that her job was to send him to Soul Society, much to his chagrin.

Not wanting to leave his home yet, when she came at him with a sword he did the instinctive thing and ran away using the one technique he had managed to recreate using the new power, the Shunshin Jutsu. (Body Flicker) For a month Naruto ran around fire country trying to escape his death… literally. He was able to use the new energy to enhance his movements and stay ahead of her.

After almost a month, Naruto stopped running.

"What… given up?" she asked through deep breaths, her purple hair hanging over her face.

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"W-What?" she said in shock, her golden eyes widening.

"There's not much left to do in the world of the living, I've made sure that my friends are ok, beside my time's almost up," Naruto said and pointed at his chest to a broken chain with two links. "You said when this disappears I'll turn into one of those Hollow monsters, right? And I might hurt my friends. So, I'll let you send me to Soul Society now."

"L-Let me?… HELL NO! KEEP RUNNING!" she screamed at him, her eyes widening to a crazed look. "I haven't had this much fun in years! You're the first person I've ever met who can actually match my speed!"

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell, you've been chasing me for ages trying to catch me and now that I'm willing to go with you, you want me to keep running?"

"Yes! If you just give yourself up there's no satisfaction in it for me!"

They argued back and forth like this for hours before the Shinigami, with a pout, give in and drew her sword.

"One condition," she added. "Meet me in Soul Society and lets do this again."

"Sure, but you have to treat me to Ramen… it's Heaven so their should be Ramen right?"

"When you get there head towards Seireitei, I'll leave a message with the four gate guardians to let you in, what's your name?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you?" Naruto asked as he prepared himself.

"Tell the gate guardian you meet that you're to see Shihoin Yoruichi," she introduced herself before planting the butt of her sword into his forehead. The ground around his feet started to glow and in a flash of light he was gone.

"Well, this was the best trip to the human world ever," Yoruichi said with a grin as she placed her blade back into it's scabbard behind her hip. At that moment she realized something. "Oops, I was supposed to return to Seireitei three weeks ago… Sui-Feng's probably going frantic right about now," she said with a sweat drop as she quickly drew her sword again and twisted it in mid air like a key, in front of her a pair of sliding doors appeared.

**50 Years Later**

The twelfth division had been in a state of confusion for the last week. The long time captain, Hikifune Kirio had joined the Royal Guard, the Zero Squad. As such the division had suddenly been left without a captain, leaving their Lieutenant Sarugaki Hiyori in charge. However, today a new captain had taken her place, Urahara Kisuke. Somebody who pissed Hiyori off to no end. When he tried to introduce himself to her, he was met by a double dropkick from the girl. She seemed ready to continue when she spotted the time on a nearby wall.

"Ahh, late… I'm going out, back later," Hiyori said dismissively to her new 'captain' and their surrounding subordinates.

After watching his new lieutenant disappearing over the rooftops Urahara sat up and nursed his nosebleed.

"Maa, maa, where's she going in such a hurry?"

"To see her boyfriend, Urahara-Taicho," one of the subordinates answered.

"Boyfriend huh? I wonder what kind of…" Urahara was suddenly cut off when five different members of his new squad placed their hands over his mouth, all of them sweating profusely.

"Before you say anything sir, you should know the number one rule about surviving in the twelfth squad," that same subordinate said with a grave look in his eyes. "Never, ever, say anything bad about Lieutenant Sarugaki's boyfriend!" the others nodded in agreement.

"Why? Is he strong?" Urahara asked when their hands were removed.

"W-Well yes, he is strong, but that's not what you should be afraid of. Remember a few years ago, when Captain Hirako spent three months in the fourth division recovering from severe wounds? Well about an hour before he was admitted, he insulted their relationship."

Urahara was shocked, he remembered that incident very well, the captain's lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen, had to fill in for him. "Her boyfriend did that to a Captain?"

"N-No, the lieutenant did it herself…"

"So, who is this boyfriend I should be wary of?" Urahara asked.

"The lieutenant of squad eleven…"

W

After moving at high speeds for a few minutes Hiyori reached her destination, the squad eleven training grounds. She quickly spotted her boyfriend, he was the only one standing among a group of fifty men.

He had spiky blond hair that slightly covered her eyes, he wore a tighter version of the standard Shinigami uniform, it allowed him better movement without slowing him down. His Zanpakuto, which was strapped to his back, was much longer than normal almost reaching down to his ankles. Since it was so long, keeping it in a scabbard would be too much of a hassle, so instead he kept it secure on his back with a small leather holster and clip.

"Naruto-kun, still beating the crap out of the riff raff huh?" Hiyori asked playfully.

Naruto hearing a familiar voice turned and smiled at her. "Hey, Hiyori-chan. These guys keep trying to take the lieutenant position from me, but they can't lay a finger on me even when they gang up. I didn't even have to use my sword." he said as he approached her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her close planted a kiss on her lips.

"HAAAA" seeing the lieutenant distracted, one of the barely conscious men took the opportunity to attack him. The downward swing of his sword was stopped by Naruto's bare hand, he didn't even break the kiss. After a few moments, Naruto broke the kiss and looked up at the attacker with a glare. "Oi, you could have hurt Hiyori-chan just now." Naruto grasped a little harder and the sword shattered in his grip. "Apologize." a huge amount of spiritual pressure pushed the man down to his knees.

"G-Gomen," he stuttered out with his forehead placed against the ground. After the spiritual pressure disappeared he moved to look up only to see a wooden sandal heading towards his face as the lieutenant of the twelfth squad kicked him square in the face sending him flying into a wall.

"Baka!" Hiyori screamed at him before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, can we talk?" Hiyori asked looking down.

Anybody who knew Hiyori were always shocked when they saw her with Naruto, it was as if she was a completely different girl.

"Sure, c'mon," Naruto walked from the training ground with Hiyori next to him.

"Oi Uzumaki, where're you going?" a booming voice called to him, Naruto turned to see a huge dark skinned man with a black beard and pierced lip, Kenpachi Kiganjo, the captain of squad eleven.

"Out with Hiyori, Taicho," Naruto added the last part hesitantly.

"What about your paperwork?" Kiganjo shouted.

"I've done mine, the paperwork you're talking about are the ones you've dumped on my desk!" Naruto said sharply.

"I'm your captain remember! When I tell you to do something I expect you to…"

Kiganjo suddenly felt a ton of spiritual pressure pushing him down as Naruto turned to glare at him.

"I said, I'm going out with Hiyori-chan…" Naruto said in a deathly quiet tone.

"Tch…" Kiganjo turned with a snarl and walked away.

"I don't know why you put up with that bastard!" Hiyori said shooting a glare at Kiganjo's back. "You could just beat him and become captain."

"I like being Uzumaki Naruto, if I become the squad eleven captain then I'd be Kenpachi Naruto, doesn't sound right," the name 'Kenpachi' was passed from one squad eleven captain to the next. "Why, don't you like my name, Hiyori-chan?" Naruto asked with a mock pout.

"Baka," Hiyori said with a grin.

"Anyway, I won't have to put up with him much longer, I've already requested a transfer to another squad. I'm sick of these weaklings constantly trying to jump me," Naruto explained as he stepped over another unconscious body and exited the training grounds.

"I might request a transfer too…" Hiyori mumbled.

"So, you met your new captain huh?" Naruto asked, Hiyori answered with a stiff nod.

"I miss Hikifune-Taicho," Hiyori admitted with a few tears in the corners of her eyes. Naruto knew that Hiyori considered the former twelfth squad captain to be her mother. Much the same way Naruto had felt about Tsunade in his former life.

"I know," Naruto replied and placed his arm over her shoulder. "You still have me, and who knows maybe Kisuke'll surprise you."

"Kisuke? Since when have you been on first name terms with the bastard?" Hiyori asked suspiciously.

"You know I'm friends with Yoruichi right? Well before he became your division's captain he was third seat of the second squad and Yoruichi's childhood friend," Naruto explained.

Hiyori knew all about Naruto's career so far in the Gotei 13. While in the academy he spent time training with the second squad, after graduating he became third seat of the ninth squad. A few years later he joined the eleventh squad where he became vice-captain.

The two continued to walk through the Seireitei. Just as they were about to get something to eat Naruto felt a surge of reiatsu above him.

"Mashirooooo KICK!"

Naruto spun around just in time to catch a powerful kick from a green haired Shinigami. The ground beneath him cracked under the impact.

"Nice try Mashiro-chan, but you still can't get me," Naruto said with a grin.

"Aww, just you wait Fishy-Tan, my kicks will get stronger and stronger," Mashiro said with a pout as she landed in front of him. Mashiro Kuna, former classmate of Naruto's and current Lieutenant of the ninth squad.

"What the hell Mashiro! Stop attacking Naruto-kun every chance you get!" Hiyori screamed at her.

"You know, you might have gotten me if you hadn't yelled before you attacked," Naruto said pointedly.

"Stop giving her tips on how to attack you!" Hiyori yelled at him.

"If I don't yell it won't be as strong!" Mashiro yelled at him.

"How've you been Mashiro, still annoying the captain?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Mashiro yelled.

"Yes," another voice said at the same time, they all turned to see a man with short white hair wearing a white haori. Kensei Maguruma, captain of squad nine and Naruto's former superior.

"Captain, it's been ages, how've you been?" Naruto said respectfully with a bow.

"Naruto, I hear you've requested a transfer from the eleventh squad," Kensei said as he approached.

"Yeah, do you have any open spots?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet," Kensei said eyeing Mashiro with a little malice, "But give me an hour, I'm sure I could open a spot for you."

"Ahh Kensei, you can't get rid of me, you meanie! Meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie!"

"SHUT UP!" Kensei yelled at her as she continued to call him names childishly.

Naruto and Hiyori left them like that arguing in the street as they headed for the east gate to the Rukon district. Whenever they went out for something to eat they always went to the same place. A small ramen stand not far from the gate run by a lady Naruto knew in life.

"Good morning Ayame-chan," Naruto greeted as he took a seat with Hiyori. Ayame hadn't changed much from when she was alive, she'd died a few years after Naruto in an accident. It was pure luck that Naruto found her one day while he was patrolling the Rukon district. She'd almost been eaten by a hollow.

"Morning Naruto-kun, your usual?" Ayame asked receiving a nod from her best customer in both life and death. "and you Hiyori-chan?"

"A large Shrimp and a large Miso," Hiyori answered.

"Ohh, that much eh Hiyori?" a new voice said from beside them. They hadn't recognized a man with blond hair sitting there slurping up his own noodles.

"You got something to say Shinji?" Hiyori asked with a glare.

The man sitting beside them was none other than Hirako Shinji, captain of squad five.

"Yeah, you keep eating that much ramen it'll stunt your growth… then again, you don't have to worry about that do you?" Shinji said with a grin. That grin was wiped from his face when Hiyori slammed her foot into it knocking him from his stool.

"H-Hiyori, you bitch!" Shinji muttered as he held his bleeding nose.

"Shut up dickhead!" Hiyori yelled before grabbing his bowl and tipping the ramen into her mouth.

"Ahh, my ramen!"

For years now Ayame's stand had been a favorite place to eat for many Shinigami. Once, Naruto had even seen Captain-Commanded Yamamoto eating there.

"Oi, Hirako-Taicho," Naruto spoke in a low voice. Shinji looked at him to see an aura of darkness surrounding him.

"N-Naruto?"

"My two favorite things, are Ramen, and Hiyori-chan… you just insulted both of them in the same sentence… what do you say?" Naruto turned to look at Shinji and in that moment Shinji saw his own death.

"G-G-Gomenasai!" Shinji said from the ground with his head bowed. A moment later he disappeared, using Shunpo to get as far away from the couple as possible.

After eating their ramen Naruto walked Hiyori back to the twelfth division.

"Give it time Hiyori-chan, Kisuke might grow on you," Naruto tried to convince her.

"A fungus grows on you Naruto-kun, it doesn't mean you have to like it," Hiyori said stubbornly.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Hiyori's lips.

With a smile on her face Hiyori reentered the barracks and Naruto turned away. He hadn't aken more than a few steps before he felt somebody watching him.

"You're her captain now Kisuke, if she gets hurt under your watch, I'll make you pay for it," Naruto said before using Shunpo to leave. Sure enough Urahara Kisuke was watching from a window on the second floor.

As Naruto was on his way back to the squad eleven barracks he spotted something, Yoruichi using flash step to run from a friend of his while taunting him.

"Hey, Byakuya, she steal your hair band again?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"It's not funny!" the heir of the Kuchiki clan snapped at him. "One day my shunpo will surpass hers, then we'll see who's laughing!"

"Come on Bya-baka, given up already?" Yoruichi teased him.

"Hah, she acts smug when she's winning, but you should have seen her when we first met, I outran her for a month before finally letting her catch me! She was sweating and out of breath and everything," Naruto said with a grin making Yoruichi blush.

"Oi Naruto! I've gotten way faster since then!" she shouted at him.

Byakuya meanwhile had a smile on his face. "I'd like to see her in that state."

"Oh is that so Byakuya-kun?" Yoruichi asked with a sultry smile. "You want to see me sweating and out of breath eh?"

"T-T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Byakuya screamed at her with a furious blush and rushed at her again, just like that they disappeared using Shunpo again making Naruto chuckle.

Naruto had met Byakuya years before after a captains meeting. Since Captain Kiganjo never showed up for them Naruto had to go in his place, Byakuya had been waiting for the current squad six captain, his grandfather. Since then Byakuya had made two claims, one day he would be the squad six captain and when that happened, he would make Naruto his lieutenant.

W

**9 Years Later**

A few things had changed in the past nine years. The twelfth squad was now a research & development squad, Hiyori got along with Urahara well enough, the new third seat however pissed her off to no end, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a creepy man who always wore makeup like a clown from hell. Naruto had long since transferred to the thirteenth squad and became the lieutenant under Jushiro Ukitake. A position that he enjoyed, although the captain had a serious medical condition that left him out of action on a regular basis.

Now they were in the middle of a serious situation, souls in the Rukon district had started disappearing by the hundreds, leaving behind nothing but their clothes. Squad Nine had been sent out to investigate. And Urahara, much to Naruto's shock, had sent Hiyori to support them. Now contact had been lost with both Squad Nine and Hiyori. An emergency captains meeting had been called to deal with the situation, Naruto had taken a place in the rafters above the meeting to listen in. they discussed what was happening for a few minutes before Yamamoto put together a team of captains to investigate the Disappearing Souls situation and support the Ninth Squad.

"Uzumaki-Fukataicho," Yamamoto called out suddenly almost making Naruto fall. "Come down here now."

Knowing he was caught Naruto jumped down and kneeled in front of the Captain Commander.

"Sir, I'd like permission to join the-"

"Silence… we will discuss this in private, the rest of you have your orders, go," Yamamoto ordered the captains. Third Squad Captain Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi, Fifth Squad Captain Hirako Shinji, Seventh Squad Captain Aikawa Love and Vice-Captain of the Kido Corps Ushoda Hachigen all used Shunpo to leave the room, the other captains, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Urahara and Ginrei Kuchiki all filed out of the room to go about their appointed tasks.

After the doors closed all that were left in the room were the Captain Commander himself and Naruto.

"Before you say anything Naruto, I know that you want to help Sarugaki-Fukataicho and I'm willing to allow it under one condition," Yamamoto said with high authority.

"Do you know why you were transferred from the Ninth Squad to the Eleventh?" Yamamoto asked him out of the blue.

"I don't know sir, it was just an order from above, I didn't really get the chance to ask questions," Naruto answered, a little confused that Yamamoto would bring this up now.

"I was the one who gave that order," he revealed to Naruto's shock. "Kenpachi Kiganjo is a disgrace as a captain, as you see he has once again neglected to show up, even for an emergency meeting… I saw your strength years ago and had you transferred to his squad, hoping that you would challenge him and take his place, but you never did."

"Y-Yama-jii, me? A captain? I don't think I could…" Naruto stuttered out, he never knew the Captain Commander thought so highly of him.

"Naruto, while you were Vice-Captain of Squad Eleven you took on most of the Captain's responsibilities, you've stood in his place in this room far more often than he did," Yamamoto argued his case not giving Naruto a chance to respond. "When you requested a transfer I had you placed in Squad Thirteen for a reason, you were forced into a leadership role for the squad on many occasions when Jushiro took ill. You have the capability to lead a squad, you have the strength to lead a squad and I know for a fact you're close to achieving Bankai."

That last part threw Naruto for a loop, he didn't think anybody knew about that.

"Old people know everything," Naruto mumbled.

"I will allow you to join Hirako-Taicho's team, and when this situation is resolved you will challenge Kenpachi Kiganjo for the captaincy of the Eleventh Squad, agreed?" Yamamoto asked.

Naruto didn't like it, Yamamoto using Hiyori's safety against him, but he agreed.

Moments later Naruto was rushing through the trees towards Squad Nine's last know position.

When he arrived he was horrified by what he saw, almost everyone was unconscious and they all had Hollow-like white masks covering their faces, Shinji was still standing and only half of his face was covered. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the only other one standing, her face was covered by a horrifying mask but her pigtails gave it away.

"H-Hiyori-chan," Naruto stuttered out.

Not too far away from them were three others, one was a young boy with white hair, the other two he recognized, Kaname Tosen, his former underling from the Ninth Squad and Shinji's Vice-Captain, Sosuke Aizen.

In a rush of movement Hiyori shot at Aizen and the others, Tosen had already drawn his blade and swung at her.

"HIYORI!" Naruto screamed and rushed to block the blow, using Shunpo he grabbed Hiyori and shielded her from the blow taking a large slash across his back in the process. He used Shunpo to get Hiyori to safety.

"Ahh, Uzumaki-Fukataicho, how nice of you to join us," Aizen said pleasantly.

"Aizen, Tosen… what the hell are you doing? Are you responsible for all this, the vanishing souls too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am… what you see here are the results of my research into Hollowfication, these people have been wonderful test subjects," the way Aizen spoke reminded him disturbingly of another man he'd known in life.

"Test subjects?" Naruto asked while looking down at Hiyori's unconscious, bleeding form. "You did this to Hiyori-chan? She is just an experiment to you?"

He spat through his teeth

"No, she's a **failed** experiment," Aizen corrected.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared and ripped the sword from his back, he was suddenly surrounded by an aura of blue spiritual pressure.

"Ohh, this is the first time I've even seen to use your sword… you must truly be angry," Aizen said calmly without even trying to move for his sword.

Naruto Shunpoed forward and swung the sword downwards, but before his sword could hit flesh it was intercepted by Tosen's sword and he was pushed back.

"Get out of my way Tosen!" Naruto ordered.

"**Cry, Suzumushi…" **Tosen spoke as he swung his sword to his side "**Banihiko**!" (Crimson Flying Locusts) with a swing of his blade, hundreds of floating blades appeared in the arc of his swing and shot at Naruto. He easily dodged them but realized his mistake quickly. The blades hadn't been aimed at him, they were heading straight for Hiyori.

Shinji moved to get Hiyori out of the way but it was too late, Naruto used Shunpo to place himself between Hiyori and the blades.

Shinji was using his own body to shield Hiyori, when he didn't feel any pain he looked up to see Naruto standing over them, dozens of blades sticking into his back.

"Shinji… protect her…" Naruto said before coughing up a large amount of blood.

Turning back around Naruto faced the traitors. "You'll pay for that you bastard, I promise you," Naruto said, holding his sword out in front of him.

"You're actually going to use your sword against me Naruto? I thought you prefer to use your fists?" Tosen asked as he prepared for another attack.

"That's not true, I use my sword all the time against Hollows, I just never use it against my allies, not even for training," Naruto said as his aura intensified and the blades in his back disintegrated. "Because if I did, there's no certainty that I won't kill them by mistake."

Naruto swung his blade upwards and rested it on his shoulder.

"Cleave the Sky, Kuraudo!" (Cloud) Naruto commanded, in a burst of reiatsu Naruto's sword disappeared, it was replaced with an enormous broadsword, six feet long from tip to handle, one foot wide and had a single edge. It's base was bolted steel and had two holes near the hilt.

"That's your Shikai?" Shinji asked looking at the blade with wide eyes. "It looks like a freakin' gigantic kitchen knife, you steal that from Jidanbo's cutlery drawer?"

"Idiot! Now's no the time for jokes!" Naruto snapped at him. "Concentrate on protecting Hiyori and the others."

Turning his attention back to Tosen he saw the traitor preparing for another attack.

Naruto disappeared and slashed with incredible speed, he reappeared behind Tosen with his sword to the side. Tosen felt the wounds on his chest, they weren't very deep.

"This is your power? I'm disappointed," Tosen said before raising his blade to strike his former superior.

"**Kyou Giri,"** (Evil Omen Slash) Naruto muttered and the shallow slashes on Tosen's chest lit up with yellow energy. Suddenly Tosen's muscles tensed up and he couldn't move. He struggled against whatever was happening to him but couldn't move.

Aizen looked at the slashes on Tosen curiously. Three sides of a box with an 'X' in the middle, the kanji for 'Kyou, Evil Omen'.

"So long as that mark is on you, you won't be able to move," Naruto explained before jumping high into the air above Tosen and raised his blade high, with one swing downwards Naruto started shooting towards Tosen at high speed, the weight of the sword quadrupled increasing it's cutting strength and the speed of his decent.

"**BUREIBAA!" **(Braver)

A moment before the attack would have hit he was blocked, Aizen appeared above Tosen holding back Naruto's blade effortlessly with his own sword.

"W-What?" Naruto muttered in shock. A moment later a cut appeared reaching from Naruto's hip up to his shoulder, the cut slashed through Naruto's Vice-Captain badge, which fell to the ground.

Aizen sheathed his sword and smile at the downed Vice-Captain. "You'd make a wonderful test subject Naruto-kun, but you're a little too dangerous to Hollowify, but I do have a new kido I want to test."

Aizen started drawing invisible lines in the air. All the while he had a smile on his face.

"Bastard… YOU BASTARD!" with all of his remaining strength he jumped at Aizen and swung his blade downwards.

Aizen thrust both of his palms outwards and suddenly the air in front of him ripped open like fabric, Naruto was unable to stop his momentum and sailed straight through the rip, Naruto disappeared and the rip wove itself back together again.

Two new figures appeared just in time to see Naruto disappear into the tear Aizen had created. Urahara Kisuke and the Captain of the Kido Corps, Tessai.

"Aizen… what have you done?" Urahara asked in horror as he watched his friend disappear and looked at the eight masked figures all around him. Shinji was also in shock, one moment Naruto was here fighting to protect them, then he was gone, only one thought echoed through Shinji's mind. _'What am I going to tell Hiyori…'_

-W-

A week later the eight Shinigami who'd been Hollowified were hiding in a condemned building in the real world. That night, the worst night of their lives had only gotten worse after Naruto disappeared. Aizen had framed Urahara for the Hollowfication experiments and the Central 46 had ordered Shinji and the others to be exterminated like Hollows. Thanks to Yoruichi they had escaped and gone into hiding. Hiyori had taken it the worst, since she had woken up she hadn't been able to stop crying.

"That girl, I wish she'd stop crying already!" Kensei said irritably only to be kicked hard in the shin.

"Kensei, stop being mean!" Mashiro snapped at him with a glare and a pout.

"If she could stop crying don't you think she would?" Rose said as he laid back against a windowsill. "This is Hiyori we're talking about, she hates being seen as weak. People cry for all sorts of reasons, when they're hurt, when they want attention… but Hiyori is crying silently, the only reason someone would cry silently is because they physically can't stop."

In the next room Hiyori was curled up in a corner, salty tears running down her cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun…" Hiyori mumbled. She hugged the only thing she had left of Naruto tight to her chest, his Lieutenants badge, covered in dried blood.

To Be Continued…

plz review


End file.
